Te extraño mamá
by Valeria Grayson
Summary: Katara es feliz en su vida de casada y como madre, pero en un momento de melancolía escribe una carta a su difunta madre...sin embargo, su hija encuentra esa carta años después.


Hola! Bien, este fue el último fic que escribí durante el verano, ya que hoy regresé a clases...me fue bien, gracias xD Y claro que seguiré escribiendo! Pero sólo hasta diciembre porque...ah, ya di razones en mi perfil, o en mi página de Face por si quieren saber.

En fin, si han leído mi fic "Serás abuela" sabrán que este y aquel iban a ser especiales del día de la madre que ya no pude escribir. Pero aquí lo tienen, ya les di el gusto a los Pokéfans, ahora vamos a darle gusto a los Avateros :3

En fin, sin más qué decir...

Disfrútenlo!

* * *

_**Te extraño mamá**_

_**Autora:**__ Valeria Grayson_

* * *

–¡Hey, Aang! –exclamó desde el otro lado del pasillo una mujer morena de melena ondulada y castaña con ojos azulados. –¿Puedes cuidar a Tenzin? Necesito descansar un poco.

–¡Claro amorcito! –exclamó una voz masculina desde una habitación. –¡Descansa todo lo que necesites!

Katara, ahora de 37 años, vivía feliz al lado de su esposo, el gran Avatar Aang y sus tres hijos: Bumi, Kya y el pequeño Tenzin, en el Templo Aire de la Isla en Ciudad República, era reconocida como una de las grandes maestras agua de las Cuatro Naciones. Y no era para menos…como heroína de guerra era poderosa.

Ese día, mientras Aang jugaba con Bumi y Kya en el jardín del Templo, Katara sintió algo de melancolía porque recordó que ese día pero de hace años su madre fue cruelmente asesinada por Yon Rha. Entonces, dejó a Tenzin con Aang y decidió encerrarse, primero, tomó hoja y tintero con pluma y después se encerró en su habitación.

–Bien –Katara llenó la punta de la pluma con tinta. –Aquí vamos. –Después, comenzó a escribir:

_Querida madre en el cielo:_

_Desde tu muerte las cosas han sido complicadas para nosotros ¿Sabes? Cono yo era la única mujer en la choza tuve que ser yo la que se encargara de la casa junto a Gran Gran mientras Sokka quería ser un guerrero igual que papá. Fue doloroso y hasta irritante pero al final pude acostumbrarme._

Katara observaba la carta, cada una de sus palabras.

–¿Acaso pienso seguir escribiendo? Relatarle mi vida sería extraño.

_Sin embargo, un día cambiaría todo gracias a Sokka, bueno, casi. Un día, mientras iba a pescar con Sokka, no sé qué hice que cuando él me hizo enojar rompí un enorme iceberg de hielo y de ese mismo iceberg partido en dos, encontramos otro, en ese iceberg estaba un niño y su bisonte volador, al principio sólo sabíamos que se llamaba Aang y que era un nómada aire, pero…después, nos enteramos que él eras el mismísimo Avatar y entonces, la travesía comenzó para Sokka y para mí._

_Por un ataque del Príncipe Zuko y parte de la armada de la Nación del Fuego, emprendimos un viaje para que Aang aprendiera los tres elementos restantes; agua, tierra y fuego. _

Pero se detuvo, las palabras ya no eran capaces de escribirse. De algún modo, su cerebro le mandaba la señal de no seguir escribiendo. Pero, quería contar su historia, toda.

–Bien, seguiré escribiendo –trató de sonreír a pesar de todo.

_Primero, fuimos a parar a la Isla Kyoshi, dónde conocimos a una de las vidas pasadas de Aang, el Avatar Kyoshi y después a Suki, una Guerrera Kyoshi, debo decirte que tu hijito se mostró bastante machista pero al final todo terminó en una atracción entre Suki y Sokka, fueron novios algún tiempo pero terminaron, aunque en buenos términos._

_Le ofrecí a Aang enseñarle lo poco que sabía de agua control. Pero en la Tribu Agua del Norte encontramos a Pakku ¿Sabías que fue pretendiente de Gran Gran en su juventud? ¿Y que el collar que ambas portamos era de ella? Supongo que ya lo sabías pero me hubiera gustado que saberlo desde un principio. Durante nuestra estancia, conocimos a Yue, la hija del jefe tribal, de quién Sokka se enamoró y viceversa, pero ante nuestros ojos se transformó en el Espíritu de la Luna y junto a Aang, salvó a la Tribu de un ataque de la Nación del Fuego._

–¡Amor! ¡Los niños! –gritaba un desesperado Aang a distancia.

Katara dejó su escritura cuando escuchó la voz de su esposo, entonces, cuando corrió hacía el jardín del templo, encontró a Bumi y Kya brincando en el abdomen de su papá y a Aang casi llorando de dolor, mientras Tenzin gateaba alrededor:

–¿Pero qué pasa…? –Preocupada, la morena se acercó a sus hijos mayores y los cargó. –¡Niños, casi lastiman a su padre!

–Pero papi dijo…

–Oh, no, ya no sigan. Pueden seguir jugando pero no así ¿Ok?

–Sí.

–Ah –jadeaba Aang adolorido mientras le levantaba. –Gracias amor, ya casi me mataban.

Con ternura, Katara se acercó a su hijo pequeño y lo cargó entre sus brazos.

–Ah, ustedes tres van a ser grandes peleadores un día. –añadió la mujer.

"_Oh, mamá. Si tan sólo pudieras conocer a tus nietos"_

–En fin –Katara suspiró y luego dejó a Tenzin gatear en el suelo. –Por favor, sigue cuidando a los niños, cariñito.

–¡Ah, claro! ¡Sí es que no me matan primero!

La maestra agua soltó una risita y luego se fue. Volvió a encerrarse en su habitación y siguió escribiendo. Hasta que al final, terminó. Guardó la carta en un lugar dónde nadie la pudiera ver, ni siquiera Aang o Sokka o alguno de sus hijos.

–Te extraño mamá. –dijo mientras una pequeña lágrima salía de su ojo derecho.

* * *

Pasaron los años, Kya, de ahora 15 años estaba explorando la habitación de su madre por aburrimiento, solo por aburrimiento. No había nadie en la casa, Katara y Bumi habían salido por lo necesario para la cena y Aang y Tenzin estaban entrenando. Sólo ella y los acólitos. Nada más.

Entonces, mientras veía en las paredes varios retratos de su familia y amigos, como lo eran Toph o Zuko. Entonces, cuando se acercó al primer retrato de su familia _(N. del A.: Sí, aquel que sale en el capítulo de La Leyenda de Korra)._ Entonces, cuando levantó el marco, había una abertura que bien podría usarse para una caja fuerte, ahí, encontró una hoja de papel doblada.

–¿Pero qué? –con mucha curiosidad la desdobló y la leyó rápidamente. Lo que fueron las aventuras de sus padres y todo eso, lo esquivó, hasta que llegó a una parte importante de la carta:

_Años después, logré casarme con Aang ¡Es un maravilloso esposo! Es atento, amable, lindo. ¡Ah, es el mejor! Si estuvieras viva, lo amarías como yo. Incluso le agrada a Sokka y a papá, también a Gran Gran XD Luego, tuvimos tres maravillosos hijos; Kya, Bumi y Tenzin. Bumi es un niño hiperactivo y travieso, pero es adorable, Kya es determinada ¡es maestra agua! Por lo que Aang y yo la entrenamos para que haga agua control, y Tenzin es más tranquilo, y es maestro aire, Aang está emocionadísimo con eso. _

_Tengo una familia maravillosa, y en verdad me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para ver todo lo que Sokka y yo hemos logrado a lo largo de estos años._

_Te amo y te extraño mamá._

_-Katara._

–Ah –suspiró Kya. –Mamá realmente extraña a la abuela Kya.

Kya se sentó en la cama de sus padres y releyó una y otra vez la carta y se puso a pensar…Katara va a envejecer, Tenzin y Bumi iban a irse de su lado a hacer sus vidas, Aang iba a morir también y la era de un nuevo Avatar empezaría…¿Qué iba a ocurrir con Katara si algo malo pasaba?

–¡MAMÁAAAAAAA! –gritó desesperadamente Kya queriendo llorar corriendo por todo el templo buscando a su mamá.

Al final, Bumi estaba en el jardín jugando con algunos bisontes voladores, mientras que Katara ya estaba en la cocina, cuando Kya la encontró, ni le dio tiempo de saludarla porque entonces la abrazó fuertemente.

–Mamá…

–Kya ¿Por qué lloras?

–Mami, sé que tú y el tío Sokka perdieron a la abuela Kya –dijo aún entre lágrimas. –Yo no quiero perderte nunca…

–Hija –Katara sonrió enternecida. –Nunca vas a perderme, soy tu madre y siempre estaré contigo.

–Nunca, nunca voy a dejarte sola. Siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre.

–Kya, mi amor –Katar rompió el abrazo para ver a su hija a los ojos. –Siempre voy a estar contigo, cariño. Además, tú harás tu vida algún día, tú y tus hermanos la harán.

–Pero nunca, nunca voy a dejarte mami. Te amo mucho –ella volvió a abrazar a su madre. –Te amo mami, mucho mucho mucho.

–Igual yo, querida. Jamás me apartaré de tu lado y siempre te apoyaré.

Puede que Kya hiciera su vida, pero nunca iba a apartarse de su madre, no importa lo que hiciera porque nunca iba a perderla. Y aunque Katara ya tampoco tuviera a tu madre también iba a estar con ella.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Sí...seguiré practicando, dejé los fics de Avatar mucho tiempo O.O Pero en fin, trataré de que me salgan como al principio, por cierto, mi página en Face es "Valeria Grayson - FanFiction" por si quieren más detalles de más fics míos :3 Ah, cómo sea. Si los conmoví debido a los recientes eventos en la Leyenda de Korra (no diré spoilers, sólo eso diré) perdónenme x3

Como sea...

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Chaito! :D

Grayson fuera xD


End file.
